Nighttime Verdigris
by Gangsta Videl
Summary: Shinkenger. In the dark of night, Chiaki makes a move that both he and Kotoha will long remember.


_Nighttime Verdigris_

NOTE: Basically I dared myself to write sex scenes without use of sexual nouns. It is not presently a success, but I am working on it? I also just wanted to write something _cute_ and sweet and still very adult, so I tried to balance that in as well. I'm not a big fan of my own piece in this instance, but I do like the way the timeline in it plays out.

DISCLAIMER: There are no chartreuse babies and that means I don't own it. I too, am severely disappointed.

* * *

_Nighttime Verdigris_

........

"Is this okay?"

Tani Chiaki grinned in response. Carefully, he took both of Hanaori Kotoha's hands in his own and stepped backward lightly. She took twice as many tiny little anxious steps as he did, but it really only served to make him more contented.

It was both terribly late and dark inside, the only light faintly streaming in from the outdoor lamps. He had snuck her out of their rooms to one of the lesser used common rooms, with large windows all along the wall.

If she were to be truthful, Kotoha would have admitted to being nervous. Instead, when the boy asked how she was doing, she replied with a quiet little "Just fine."

His grin never let up even once. He kept his hands snugly holding onto hers as he led her into the brightest part of the room, still very dim by comparison. When he seemed satisfied by her position in the room, he let go, and plopped onto the ground with a small thud.

"No, no," he chided when she made to sit across from him. "Stay there."

"Stay... ?"

That was unsettling. She fretted with her hands, first clasping them together at her midsection and then finally clenching and unclenching over and over at her chest.

Without a word, he reached his hand up. Kotoha was happy to take it and give him a squeeze, and Chiaki was only too happy to reassuringly offer a squeeze in return. Even there, with the girl so unsure, his mind was traveling elsewhere.

The boy really had no idea what to do. Sure, getting that pretty dark-haired girl out here like this had been his plan, but he hadn't given any thought to anything further ahead. Still, he couldn't say that he minded having to rack his mind for ideas, not at the moment.

Then... came his first idea.

Chiaki slipped his hands away from Kotoha's and he steadied himself, bracing his weight against her tiny frame by dropping his hands to her hips. He rose to a better seated position and once there, kept his hands right where they were. The boy knew even then that it was only her strong desire to be helpful that let him keep his hold now that he'd finished moving.

Yet instead of standing fully, Chiaki held fast on his knees and bunches the sides of Kotoha's shirt in his fists. Before she could ask him what he was doing or even why, he pushed the shirt hem upward to bare her midriff.

The girl made a soft exclamation -- "Oh!" or "Ah!", something almost appropriately innocent -- and tried to shove his hands back down.

"Chiaki," she managed to vocalize at last, "why-- ?"

The Samurai just grinned his cheeky grin and shooed her hands away. He never let her shirt fall back into place, and for a reason.

Kotoha gasped as he pitched his face forward and she gasped even louder the second time when Chiaki's mouth pressed to her stomach. Just as soon as it happened, the girl felt a hot rush of breath on her skin as the young man inhaled sharply. She clenched her eyes tight and waited for it --

"Ppbbbbbbbbt."

Her dark ringlets bounced as she giggled, taken aback by the sudden raspberry. The boy pulled away to grin at her, and something in that move brought the bright cheeriness back to her tone.

"What was that for?"

"I dunno," Chiaki answered in earnest. "Maybe I just felt like it. You know."

Though she did not mutely in agreement, Kotoha couldn't actually say she knew the reason why. All she really knew was that it had to be okay, because this was Chiaki. They looked out for each other, she trusted him, and besides that she really did like the way his hands still held her close.

Once more he leaned forward, and he pressed his mouth tightly against her skin. Chiaki could feel her breathing shake, but this time he wasn't going to break his concentration. He did at last let go of her shirtin favor of the belt loops on her shorts, but he did not tug, not just yet. Instead, doing his best to avoid a mouth full of fabric, he kissed first above and then below her naval and simply waited.

As for the girl... Kotoha didn't move an inch until he did. As soon as Chiaki moved his hold, she reached out -- and when he kissed her stomach again, she gingerly grasped his shoulders with her tiny hands.

"Uhm." She hadn't realized that she was speaking out loud until he cocked his head to look up at her. That just made it even more embarrassing. "D-Don't... "

Don't. The fair-haired boy loosed one hand from her clothing and scratched awkwardly at his head. He'd have removed the other if Kotoha herself hadn't caught it in her grasp.

"Eh?"

"Uhm. You don't ... you don't have to stop." Chiaki could somehow feel the blush on her face, even in the shadow and with her looking away. "Not if you don't want to. I, uhm."

Now the girl fidgeted a little. It didn't seem like she knew what she wanted to say, so instead of trying that, she carried his hand back to her stomach. "I don't want you to... s-stop, I mean. Please don't."

It took a moment, but he found a laugh. He laughed hard enough to rock himself off balance, but he was quick to steady himself back onto his knees. This time, though...

"I've got ya."

It was a little different.

Chiaki pushed the shirt hem into Kotoha's hands and very carefully helped to move her arms up toward her chest. With her holding it up, he was quite free to run his hands up and down her sides. She murmured some quiet sound, but at that point, he was only half-listening. He was much more preoccupied with the way she shivered as his hands ghosted along her ribcage.

He glanced up as he touched with his fingertips the exposed flesh above her shorts-fly. Kotoha bit her lip but nodded and so Chiaki unfastened the button as quickly as he could. He ran his hands around to her sides again before coming back and undoing the zipper, just to help her relax and stop her knees from shaking.

Mindful to take it slow, the male drew downward on her belt loops. He managed them around her ankles before he had to nudge her feet up, first one and then the other, to pull them all the way off. She'd taken to using his shoulders as a support in doing so, and he was just fine with that turn.

Similarly, Chiaki caught the waistband of her panties with hooked fingers, but instead of being so quick about he chose instead to wait for the dark-haired Samurai to hold onto his arms just a little more strongly first. In an attempt to comfort and relax her further, he nudged at one of Kotoha's hands with his head and brushed his cheek against her wrist. She untensed a little at that, and this he took as his cue to begin and tug.

By the time he reached her knees, he'd had enough of that. Kotoha was definitely confused at that, but she didn't say a word. She still trusted him to know what he was doing. Chiaki, though, he still wasn't sure. He wasn't willing to admit to that, and he didn't feel like rushing anymore.

It was actually Koroha whose knee nudged his arm into moving. He smiled at that and brought his hand in front of his face in half-mock apology. He hadn't forgotten what she'd told him.

"Oi," he commented and knocked gently at one of her knees. In surprise, Kotoha stepped backward, exactly as he'd wanted.

She started to ask what that was all about, but the words slipped away just a moment later. Chiaki, listening intently to her gasp, moved his hand again this time past her newly parted thighs.

Kotoha closed her eyes and tried to remember how to breathe. Every move his fingers made, though inexperienced and clumsy, was all very new to her. She wasn't sure if this was what she was supposed to be feeling, or if this was what Chiaki had had in mind. But something about what he was doing --

She bit her lip and stopped breathing again. It only lasted a few short seconds, but it felt so much longer. Her nails had dug into Chiaki's arms and he grimaced at the pain of that, but he moved his thumb again and curled his fingers before she had time to sink in any deeper.

He listened as her breath caught in her throat and she let out another short gasp. The sound told him to try that move again with his hand, so he did. He hadn't expected that she would half collapse on top of him and wrap her arms so tightly around his shoulders that he wouldn't be able to move anymore.

Now the boy was the one biting his lip. She was started to shake, and her hold on his torso made it difficult to move. As much as he liked where this was going -- and he _really_ liked where this was going -- she wasn't going to last this way.

Chiaki shrugged his free arm loose and managed to slide it behind the girl's buckling knees. Now the problem was how best to coax her onto his lap. Trying to pull her with just one hand wasn't working too well -- they were both too new at it, maybe. The boy frowned and slipped his hand free from her warmth, a move Kotoha noticed immediately. She looked down and he again tugged at her knees.

The girl understood that much. Chiaki had remembered all too late that he hadn't made her strip entirely, and had pulled her panties back up as she slowly sat. She squirmed a little, awkwardly trying to get comfortable as she straddled his crossed legs.

"O-Oh, uhm."

This close, he could feel the heat radiating from her face and body. Her hands loosened their grip around him and tentatively Kotoha placed her hands to the male's chest. Chiaki smiled and leaned forward, bumping his forehead to hers lightly before she could say it.

"Nah, don't worry, okay? We'll finish, if you still want to."

"I -- " Kotoha wrapped her arms around Chiaki's neck again and inched closer, turning her face and gliding forward until her cheek was flush to his. "... Mmhm."

He had to try not to smile at that. Instead, he shuffled on the floor, knocking Kotoha's legs just a little further apart over him. He had to reassuringly pat the pretty girl's arm to stop her from shaking again, and once she had taken in a deep breath to calm herself, he squeezed his hand back between her thighs.

His fingers rolled along the sheer material. He was a little more mindful this time, pushing it aside to brush against her bare flesh. Kotoha gasped at the touch. She had known he would continue, but she hadn't thought it was possible for him to do that without getting undressed again.

His hand was moving with much more confidence now, curling and pushing with his fingers more and more. It was all the girl could do to keep quiet when he slipped his thumb just _that way_, but all that maneuvering was leading to something...

Kotoha couldn't put words to it. She barely knew what she felt, let alone how to describe it. Something hot was building inside her, already too tight but still somehow becoming hotter and tighter. She couldn't stop the pressure from growing, and as much as she wanted to let Chiaki know, his fingers thrusting movement seemed to give that feeling life.

As she was right then, there was one thing that she understood very well. She was close -- too close -- to whatever was about to happen, whatever would spill over from her.

Then Chiaki hit something inside, and with his spry fingers and thumb jostling that heat, Kotoha just couldn't take it anymore. She let go and cried out, giving into the release.

The male Samurai waited in the long silence, but all he could do was smile. The girl's tiny shoulders shook and she was still almost stuck to his chest. Her dark hair was slicked to her face with sweat and her breathing strongly labored. As he waited, her embrace become more limp and slowly, Kotoha pulled back to look at the boy's face again.

"... Chiaki?"

She seemed confused at first. She blinked rather owlishly and went just a little more red in the face, if that was even possible.

"Oh, uhm -- Chiaki."

"Yeah," he said. He was still there, and this wasn't her imagination. She was content to sigh and lean back into him, and he to hold her close. Chiaki began to think of what he might do first and actually started to plan in his head how to approach questions on certain... things. He knew right off the bat that she wouldn't understand all of them -- His only doubt was whether or not Kotoha would blindly agree to something he suggested because he was the one who brought it up to her.

Either way, it was shaping up to be one hell of a night.

"So hey," he began calmly, "I was thinking... "

He looked down at the girl and very nearly dropped her at the sight.

"H-Hey! Kotoha!"

She sighed in response from where she lay, half draped over the boy and very much asleep. Chiaki couldn't believe what he was seeing. After all of that, and all he'd done, she'd gone and fallen asleep on him?

"Hey," he grumped, giving her shoulders a shake. "Did you forget about me? Come _on_."

But the girl didn't stir. He threw his hands up and then crossed them over his chest in a huff, unable to contain his disappointment. "Geeeez."

He let out another overdramatic sigh before actually sitting up to do something. She'd managed to fall over his lap while he was thinking to himself, and picking her up to carry was something of a challenge. Chiaki didn't dare make any noise and shuffled her weight as best he could to keep the two of them balanced. He started for the door before remembering that her shorts were still on the floor and wound up having to scooch backwards and awkwardly fumble in the dark to keep balance and fish for them all at once.

"You know," he commented as he wobbled under her sleepy weight, "you owe me for this."

They had reached the doorway to her room. Fumbling to and fro, Chiaki eventually freed himself up enough to kick the door open to fit them both. The pair shrugged through the doorway easily enough, and he had to admit that he was happy to finally lay her down. Going from one end of the mansion to the other carrying her around in the dark just wasn't his idea of a good time.

Neither was pulling on her pajama bottoms, but he did that too. No sense in letting her get sick, not when there were bad guys to deal with out there.

It must have been only a few minutes, but it felt a lot longer before he finally tucked her in to bed. He watched her for a moment, peacefully cuddled up for the night, before getting up and heading on out. Getting caught now would just make things worse, the boy knew.

He was stopped when she rolled and mumbled his name. "Chiaki... ?"

"Huh?"

Tilting his head over his shoulder at her, he slung his hands into his pockets and listened. "Yeah?"

He couldn't even be sure if she was awake or not. She was very quiet before she asked in a practical whisper, "... Again?"

Chiaki's grin came back just like that. Somehow, he really couldn't stay mad. "Rest up," he chortled. "We'll do this all again real soon."

It seemed to comfort her, and he just shook his head and went to put himself to bed too. It was good advice he'd given, Chiaki figured, and it wouldn't hurt to plan a little bit further ahead now. Besides, she definitely owed him that.


End file.
